Courtney, la perrita hechizada
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Courtney por un hechizo pasa de ser una chica que está a meses de casarse a una perrita mascota de una niña huerfana de 3 años. Solo porque no creyo en los poderes de una hechicera...¿Lograra romper el hechizo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic y espero que le den una oportunidad. Y como siempre este lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores. Si me pertenecen los personajes de Britanny y Trevor.**

**Las temporadas de TDI, TDA y TDWT si sucedieron.**

**Este fic lo volvi a subir, porque el prólogo no me gusto como habia quedado y además, hay cosas que habia puesto ahi que las modifique...**

**Nos los retraso más. Así que a leer….**

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Courtney Daniels y esta es la historia de cómo por culpa de un hechizo, me convertí en una perrita y mascota de una niña huérfana, de tres años, llamada Sunny. Pero, vamos a ir por parte. Primero les contare como era mi vida, antes de ser un animalito de cuatro patas. Así, que comencemos con la historia…<p>

Yo era una adolecente normal de 16 años, con muchas ambiciones en la vida. Hasta que un día vi por televisión la convocatoria a un Reality, que se iba a llevar a cabo en una isla y necesitaban adolecentes que tuvieran mi edad.

Decidí que era una buena oportunidad para poner en práctica mis conocimientos en campamentos. Envié un video. Y después, de un tiempo, me mandaron una nota que decía que había quedado seleccionada. Luego, de unos meses, se llevo a cabo el programa y allí conocí a 21 adolecentes. Pero, unos de ellos, me volvía loca y su nombre era: Duncan.

A medida que transcurría el programa, sin darme cuenta, me enamore perdidamente de él. Y Duncan, también demostró que tenía sentimientos por mí. Terminando el programa, nos hicimos pareja.

Luego, se realizo la Segunda Temporada, pero las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado y nosotros también, en especial yo. Ya no era la chica tipo A, que solía ser, me había vuelto más ambiciosa de lo normal, hasta el grado de ser insoportable y mi personalidad dulce, desapareció completamente. Y las peleas entre nosotros eran más seguidas y a veces, hasta por cosas sin sentido.

Y la situación, se puso peor. Apareció una chica en la vida de Duncan, su nombre era Gwen y ella también peleaba por el amor de mi novio. Y en la Tercera Temporada, lo consiguió, dejándome a mí con un gran vacío en mi corazón, que nada ni nadie lo podía llenar.

Termine la secundaria, y al año siguiente me mude con mi amiga Britanny y su novio, Trevor a un Complejo de Universidades, muy prestigioso en el país. Yo y Britanny iríamos a la Derecho. Mientras, que su novio iría a la de Automovilismo y Aeronáutica, en la cual lo preparaban para manipular y reparar desde un auto hasta un transbordador espacial.

Pero, aunque íbamos a institutos diferentes, los 3 vivíamos bajo el mismo techo. Ellos dos compartían habitación, mientras que yo dormía sola. Hay veces, que me sentía un estorbo en su relación, aunque ellos me decían todo lo contrario.

Todos los días, después que Britanny y yo terminábamos nuestras clases, íbamos a visitar a Trevor al taller donde él trabajaba con el resto de sus compañeros. Y créanme no es nada divertido, que tu amiga este con su novio a los besos y que todos los chicos se te acerquen, porque te ven solita, con propuestas indecentes. Me sentía una idiota total.

Pero, un día todo cambio…

* * *

><p>Como era de costumbre, íbamos a buscar a Trevor. Pero, cuando estábamos por llegar, yo me detuve y le dije a mi amiga<p>

-Brit, me encantaría ver como expresas tu amor con tu novio. Mientras, que yo soporto a los idiotas de sus amigos. Pero, prefiero ir al parque a leer un poco-.

Ella, apenada, me pregunto

-¿estás segura, Court?-.

Yo respondí

-totalmente-.

Y ella respondió

-ok, si eso es lo que quieres, nos vemos más tarde-.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí al parque que estaba a pocos metros del taller.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en mi lectura, cuando de repente una voz, detrás de mí, le hizo dar un vuelco a mi corazón. Creía que nunca más volvería a escuchar esa voz.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con unos ojos azules que me miraban.

Luego, con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dijo

-hola, Princesa-.

Y yo le pregunte

-¿Duncan?-.

Y él respondió

-él mismo-.

Mirándolo atentamente note que su cresta había desaparecido. Pero, no sus piercings. Estaba más alto y llevaba una musculosa negra, unos jeans azules gastados y unas zapatillas negras.

Él me miraba detenidamente, después de todo no era el único que había cambiado su aspecto. Yo también estaba más alta, mi pelo había crecido hasta la cintura. Ahora usaba jeans, aunque a veces también me gustaba ponerme faldas. Además, traía puesto unas sandalias negras y por último, una remera mangas cortas de color negro con una campera con capucha de color celeste.

Volviendo a la realidad, le pregunte

-¿Qué haces aquí, maldito traidor?-.

Él se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, que estaba atrás del banco, y riéndose me dijo

-no puedo creer que todavía estés molesta por lo Gwen, después de tanto tiempo, y segundo, estas en mi universidad. Yo tendría que preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Yo no podía creer, lo que me estaba diciendo y le pregunte

-¿tú estudias aquí?-.

Él respondió

-sí. Y no te creas que no te vi como todos los días ibas al taller con tu amiga-.

Yo me levante de la banca, en donde estaba y comencé a gritarle

-¿quién te crees que eres para reclamarme, de lo que yo hago de mi vida? Además, me haces una escena, desde cuando te importe, yo nunca te importe. Porque mejor no te vas con tu noviecita Gwen y me dejas hacer mi vida-.

Duncan, sin previo aviso, me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, logrando que nuestros rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia, casi podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Y en susurro me dijo

-lo de Gwen fue solo una estupidez de adolecentes. Pero, por esa tontería, perdí al gran amor de mi vida y…-.

No lo deje terminar, porque me solté de su agarre, tome mi libro y salí corriendo de ese lugar. Mientras, mis lágrimas saladas fluían libremente por mis mejillas.

Y a lo lejos, podía escuchar la voz de Duncan, que me gritaba

-Courtney, espera-.

No deje de correr hasta que llegue al departamento, me encerré en mi cuarto y tirada en la cama, llore hasta quedar dormida…

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, me levante, me di una ducha caliente y me dirigí al sofá a leer un poco, hasta que llegaran mis amigos. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entraron Britanny y Trevor. Pero, atrás de ellos, estaba alguien que no me esperaba… era Duncan.<p>

Levantándome bruscamente del sofá, dije

-¿Qué hace este idiota acá?-.

Britanny tratando de calmarme y de que no mate a Duncan, me dijo

-Duncan, se quedara un tiempo con nosotros hasta que su departamento esté en condiciones. Pero, no solo eso, también será tu compañero de cuarto-.

Yo quede en estado de shock. Mientras, que mi amiga me movía su mano delante de mi cara.

Luego, de unos segundos, reaccione y me abalance sobre Duncan. Mientras, lo estrangulaba con todas mis fuerzas, él con el poco aire que le quedaba, me dijo

-a mí también me alegra verte, Courtney-.

Al principio, me negaba que él estuviera de nuevo en mi vida pero con el tiempo comencé a aceptarlo, pero nunca, repito nunca lo iba a perdonar por lo que me había hecho.

Luego, de 5 meses de convivencia, comencé a bajar un poco mi guardia. Y él se dio cuenta de esto…

Un viernes por la noche, Trevor y Britanny salieron en una cita al cine del Campus. Dejándonos solos a mí y a Duncan en el departamento.

Y él, aprovecho la ocasión para hablar o mejor dicho discutir sobre nuestra relación. La cuestión es que cuando nuestros amigos volvieron de la cita nos encontraron a Duncan y a mí besándonos. Así, fue como volvimos a ser novios.

* * *

><p>Después, de cuatro años, Duncan termino su carrera, y se fue a vivir a un departamento que estaba a unas pocas horas de la universidad. Sufrimos mucho, los dos, porque solo nos veíamos los fines de semana.<p>

Pero, fue por poco tiempo, porque al año siguiente recibí mi título y en la Fiesta de Graduación, Duncan me pidió casamiento y yo acepte.

Cuando faltaban 2 meses para la boda, recibí una carta que cambiaria mi vida para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí, termina el capitulo. Sé que fue aburrido. Pero les prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mejor.<strong>

**Ahh, casi lo olvido. ¿Les gusto mi nuevo icono de usuario? Lo hice yo :)**

**También van a notar más adelante que en los fic va a aparecer al lado del título: FIC COMPLETO. Eso va a significar que al final del fic agregué los links con imágenes hechas por mí de mis fics.**

**PD: capaz que por un tiempo no actualice, ya que quiero adelantar unos dibujos y tengo la facultad. Pero, todavía no tengo nada decidido…**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


	2. Chapter 2

Teniendo el sobre blanco entre mis manos, quite suavemente el sello de color rojo, él cual en su centro tenía grabadas las letras: TD.

Al abrir el sobre, en el interior halle un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Mientras, lo sacaba y lo desdoblaba, mis manos sudaban por los nervios. Luego, comencé a leerlo detenidamente

_Estimados ex campistas: Duncan y Courtney_

_ Por medio de esta carta, queremos informarles que la producción hará una reunión en donde el público va a tener la posibilidad de hacerles cualquier tipo de preguntas y de saber de cómo han sido sus vidas desde que dejaron el programa._

_Y ya se lo que están pensando "¿cómo se enteraron de que nosotros estamos juntos?". _

_Bueno, déjenme decirles que nosotros nunca dejamos de observarlos. Así, que no intenten escapar porque sabemos donde viven. Por cierto, casi lo olvido, tienen que llamar al número que esta al final de la nota para confirmar su asistencia._

_ Se despide._

_ Chris, Mclean y productores._

Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Sabía que Chris no tenía escrúpulos pero no hasta al punto de invadir nuestra privacidad, sabiendo que ya no somos parte del reality. Sentía una mezcla de emociones dentro de mi cuerpo, las cuales necesitaban salir. Así, que grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lágrimas saladas salían de mis ojos.

Me sentía horrible, todos mis planes se habían derrumbado y todo por culpa de una estúpida carta.

Recogí el papel entre mis manos transformándolo en una gran bola de papel y con todas mis fuerzas lo arroje por la habitación, voló por los aires hasta caer en un rincón de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, corrí escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que compartía con Duncan. Estando en el interior, tome de la pequeña mesa de luz de color blanco, que estaba al lado de la cama, y desesperadamente comencé a marcar el número, esperando con ansias una respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

**Fin del Pov de Courtney**

* * *

><p>En el otro lado de la ciudad, más precisamente en un taller mecánico, se vivía un clima totalmente distinto. Un grupo de hombres, se divertían haciéndole bromas a uno de ellos, ya que este muy pronto se iba a casar. Él, por su parte, se encontraba muy ocupado en su trabajo pero no ignoraba las bromas de sus amigos.<p>

En un momento, uno de ellos, le pregunto

-y dime Duncan, ¿ya han pensado con Courtney en tener hijos?-.

Duncan, que estaba debajo del auto, le contesto

-sí, lo hemos hablado. Pero, queremos esperar un tiempo. Además, ella quiere que sea un embarazo planificado-.

Otro de los hombres, allí reunido, mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en su boca, le pregunto

-¿y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?-.

Él respondió

-si, por supuesto. Además, eso me da más tiempo para tenerla para mí solo-.

Luego, todos comenzaron a reír. De repente, entre las risas se comenzó a escuchar un celular que sonaba indicando que a alguien lo estaban llamando.

Un pelinegro lo tomo del lugar en donde se encontraba, leyó la pantalla para averiguar quién era el que estaba llamando y dirigiéndose a Duncan, le dijo

-es tu amorcito-.

Él respondió

-dile que luego la llamo. Seguro que debe ser algo sobre la boda-.

Él otro, con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo

-Ok. Entonces, le digo que estas ocupado con una chica y que cuando te desocupes la llamas-.

El pelinegro, molesto, le grito

-no, pedazo de idiota, no le digas eso…-.

Pero, ya era tarde. Su compañero, ya había atendido la llamada. Pero, su rostro no demostraba diversión sino preocupación.

-Duncan, creo que algo malo la pasó a Courtney porque está muy nerviosa y está llorando-.

El ojiceleste salió rápidamente de debajo del vehículo, a tal velocidad al punto de golpearse en la cabeza con el automóvil.

Rápidamente, tomo el teléfono, y al hacerlo comprobó que lo que su amigo le había dicho era verdad.

-Hola, mi amor, ¿qué paso?-.

Ella trataba de explicarle pero él no entendía nada por sus sollozos.

-Nena, por favor cálmate-.

Ella, entre sollozos, le dijo

-necesito que vengas a casa-.

Él, tratando de tranquilizarla, le dijo

-está bien, princesa. Ahora voy para allá-.

Luego, ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Duncan tomaba rápidamente todas sus pertenencias, su amigo Tom, le pregunto

-hermano, ¿qué rayos paso?-.

Mientras, se colocaba una chaqueta negra y tomaba las llaves de su auto, le dijo

-no tengo ni idea. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, balbuceaba algo sobre una carta y una reunión. Pero, créeme que algo malo pasó que la puso en ese estado-.

Se despidió de sus compañeros, se subió en su deportivo negro y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su hogar.

* * *

><p>Al llegar allí, dejo estacionado el auto en la puerta del garage. Descendió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la casa. La cual, tenía dos pisos y un bello jardín en la parte delantera, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y el techo tenía tejas de color rojo.<p>

Abrió la puerta y grito

-Court…-.

Pero, no pudo terminar de decir su nombre, pues ella ya estaba llorando en su pecho con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta el sofá, sentándola en sus piernas. Espero unos minutos, mientras le hacia movimientos circulares con sus dedos en su espalda para tranquilizarla, suavemente le pregunto

-mi amor, ¿Qué es lo que te paso que te puso así? .Por favor, dímelo-.

Ella, hundida en su pecho, respondió

-una carta-

-pero, nena, una carta no es tan grave. A ver dime, ¿de quién era la carta?-.

Con miedo por la reacción de Duncan, le dijo

-de Chris-.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar ese nombre. Simplemente lo odiaba.

Duncan, tratando de contener su enojo, le pregunto

-¿y qué es lo quiere ahora ese rata del demonio?-.

Courtney, levanto sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas, lo miro por unos instantes y volvió a hundirse en su pecho.

Él sonrió y la beso suavemente en la cabeza.

Duncan, sabía que cuando Courtney tenía esa reacción significaba que no quería hablar más del tema. Pero, él necesitaba más información para poder averiguar lo que había sucedido. Así, que le pregunto

-¿Dónde está esa carta?-.

Ella le señalo una gran bola de papel que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Cargo nuevamente a Courtney, recogió la bola de papel del suelo y subieron juntos a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores. <strong>

**Las temporadas de TDI, TDA y TDWT si sucedieron.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Duncan abrió la puerta de su habitación y coloco a Courtney en la cama. Debido a la sorpresa de la carta y especialmente su contenido, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida. Luego, de darle un suave beso en la frente, el pelinegro se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Courtney, la cual respiraba suavemente.

Comenzó lentamente a desarmar la gran bola de papel y aunque se encontraba muy arrugado y en algunas partes las lágrimas de Courtney habían diluido la tinta, se podía entender perfectamente el contenido de ese papel.

Al terminar de leer, una gran furia se apodero de él, los dedos que sostenían ese papel se tiñeron de rojo y su semblante cambio de preocupación y angustia a una gran ira asesina. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a gritar y a maldecir por toda la habitación.

Manejado por el enojo que sentía, Duncan no se percató que, debido a sus gritos, su novia se había despertado de su pequeña siesta.

-Por tus gritos me doy cuenta, que ya estas al tanto de la sorpresa que nos dio nuestro amigo Chris-.

Al escuchar la débil voz de Courtney, Duncan dejo de gritar y se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-Perdón, mi amor, es que estoy tan molesto, que olvide por completo que tú estabas durmiendo-.

Mientras, la morena acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, le respondió

-No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es que ya lo sabes y que juntos vamos a solucionar este asunto-.

-Tienes razón, voy a ir a su casa y le voy a romper la cara y luego tú lo demandaras y le sacas hasta el último peso-.

Courtney, solo pudo reír, del pensamiento de su novio.

-No, Duncan, lo que hay que hacer es seguirle el juego. Aunque me encantaría llevar a cabo tu idea, es una locura. Ya no somos adolecentes sino adultos y debemos comportarnos como tales-.

-Mi amor, le sacas lo divertido a todo. Además, con esa plata podríamos comprar muchas cosas-.

-Espera, no me dejaste terminar, mi idea es vayamos a esa reunión pero que se la arruinemos desde adentro-.

Al escuchar, estas palabras, Duncan la beso apasionadamente y luego le dijo

-esa es mi princesa. Esa idea me gusta más que la que yo tenía pensada. Ya mismo lo llamo al idiota, para confirmarle que vamos a asistir a su estúpida reunión-.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón su celular y luego de ver el número que aparecía impreso en el papel, comenzó a marcar y lo coloco en altavoz, así Courtney podía escuchar la conversación que se estaba por llevar a cabo. Luego, de unos minutos de espera, una voz masculina atendido desde el otro lado de la línea.<p>

-Hola… Chris, ¿eres tú?-.

-Duncan, amigo, ¿cómo estás?-.

- Primero, no soy tu amigo y segundo, no muy bien después de recibir tu carta-.

-jajaja, siempre es un placer escucharte-.

Escucha, Mclean la voy a ser corta, confirmamos nuestra asistencia con Courtney a tu estúpida reunión-.

-¿Vendrás con Courtney o ya tienes una nueva novia?-.

-NO TE HAGAS EL CHISTOSO MCLEAN PORQUE SINO TE VOY A BORRAR ESA SONRISA DE ESA CARA CON CIRUJIAS BARATAS-.

-jajaja, eres muy divertido, no puedo esperar a verte a ti y a tu noviecita, la señorita abogada, tengo una agradable sorpresa para ella…-.

-Adiós, Chris-.

Y así, Duncan corto la comunicación y mientras, guardaba su celular en el bolsillo, dijo

-Lo odio, creía que nunca más íbamos a tener que verlo a él y a los demás-.

-Yo también, lo creí así. Pero, más allá de eso, lo que me dejo preocupada es eso que dijo de que tenía una sorpresa para mí. De Chris, podemos esperar cualquier cosa…-.

-Si eso, ya lo sé. Pero, lo único que me preocupa ahora es hacerte feliz…-

Dicho esto, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Te amo, Princesa-.

- Y yo a ti, Dunky-.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas, hasta que llego el día de la tan temida reunión. Courtney había olvidado todo el asunto sobre la sorpresa de Chris, ya que se encontraba muy ocupada preparando su casamiento, pero al llegar el día sus miedos volvieron.<p>

Ambos, se levantaron y desayunaron. Una vez que terminaron, ya estuvieron listos para partir. Duncan, llevaba puesto una musculosa negra y una chaqueta de cuero, unos Jeans negros y unas botas haciendo juego. Y por su parte, Courtney, llevaba un vestido celeste, muy raro en ella, el cual estaba ceñido arriba y caía suavemente hacia abajo. Sus zapatos eran de color blanco y su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero en la parte superior se había hecho dos pequeñas trenzas.

Mientras, iban en el auto, Duncan dirigió su vista hacia el asiento de copiloto y viendo a Courtney, le dijo

-Estas muy linda, princesa-.

Y ella, con una sonrisa le contesto

-Tu, también-.

-¿Estas lista para esto?-

-Eso creo… aunque tengo mucho miedo-.

Duncan, tomándola de la mano, le dijo

-Confía en mí, nada malo de te va a pasar-.

Courtney, sonrió ante las palabras de su novio. Minutos después, llegaron al lugar y vieron desde el auto que Chris, hablaba con una anciana muy extraña y que esta luego ingresaba al lugar.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que esa escena era el inicio de una gran pesadilla para Courtney.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PrincesaStereoLove<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Bajaron del auto e ingresaron en el recinto tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Pero, esas sonrisas desaparecieron, cuando se encontraron inundados por una oscuridad penetrante y lo único que brillaba era una gran bola de cristal, que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa redonda, revestida por un paño blanco. Alrededor de esa mesa, formando un círculo había una serie de asientos, casi de la misma altura que la mesa.

Allí, ya se encontraban sentados sus ex compañeros de reparto, todos se sorprendieron al verlos entrar pero ninguno tuvo oportunidad de decir ninguna palabra porque en ese preciso instante apareció como de la nada una extraña mujer, vestida con un largo vestido violeta, en sus manos tenía varios anillos y de sus muñecas colgaban algunas pulseras de oro, mientras que su pelo estaba cubierto por un pañuelo rojo. Pero, se podía notar que su cabello era negro, por los pequeños mechones que sobresalían de debajo de él. Se podía notar que era una mujer de edad avanzada por las pequeñas arrugas que cubrían su rostro; pero que eran opacadas por sus penetrantes ojos negros, con un brillo que ninguno de ellos había visto antes en ninguna otra persona. Esta singular mujer se encontraba acompañada por Chris.

Mientras, Duncan y Courtney tomaban asiento junto a Bridgette y Geoof. Chris comenzó a hablar

-Primero quiero darle la bienvenida a todos y agradecerles su presencia-.

El pelinegro se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento y le grito

-Si estamos aquí es porque tú nos obligaste a venir, en lo que respecta a mí y a mi novia, preferiríamos estar en nuestra casa que aquí con todos ustedes-.

Mientras, Courtney, desde su lugar trataba de sentar nuevamente a su novio y tranquilizarlo. Heatder, no pudo desaprovechar esta oportunidad y en tono de burla, le dijo

-Y se puede saber lo que piensan hacer tú y tu noviecita en su amada casita…-.

Duncan se dirigió hacia ella y parándose frente a ella, le grito

-Eso a ti no te importa, momia sin alma-.

Esas fueron las palabras para que todo estallara en un gran descontrol. Todas las personas en ese lugar comenzaron a gritarse e insultarse entre sí. Esa fue para que la hechicera hiciera su magia…

* * *

><p>La extraña mujer se acercó a la mesa y apoyo su mano sobre la brillosa bola de cristal, este contacto produjo que el cristal se tornara de color violeta. Acto continúo, del misterioso objeto, comenzaron a salir pequeñas pompas de jabón que se acercaban peligrosamente a los jóvenes.<p>

Sorpresivamente, estas burbujas comenzaron a encerrarlos a todos en sus interiores, sin la más mínima escapatoria. Todos gritaban de terror, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía que iba a ser de ellos en manos de esa extraña mujer.

Al verlos a todos encerrados, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ahora, que se han calmado dejen presentarme, me llamo Sicilia y fui convocada por Chris, para dar un giro interesante en sus vidas y…-

Pero, no pudo seguir porque uno de ellos, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por escapar de su prisión. Y esa persona, era Courtney.

La mujer se acercó lentamente a ella y parándose frente a su burbuja, le dijo

-Te advierto que si sigues intentando escapar, tu castigo será peor que el de tus amigos-.

Pero, la morena no le prestaba atención, en su cabeza solo se hallaba la idea de escapar con su novio y salvarse ambos de tal sufrimiento.

Duncan trataba de detenerla pero detrás de la burbuja no se oía nada. Sus palabras retumbaban sobre su propio interior.

-COURTNEY, MI AMOR, POR FAVOR POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS DETENTE-.

* * *

><p>Luego, de unos segundos, los intentos de Courtney por escapar, dieron resultado y de una fuerte patada escapo de su prisión. Con una rápida acción apoyo sus manos y así suavizo su caída en el suelo frio de ese lugar.<p>

Luego, levanto su mirada del suelo y con una mirada amenazante miro a su contrincante.

-Has sido muy traviesa y te advertí que si no me hacías caso, tu castigo sería grave-.

-Te ordeno que liberes a mi novio, para podernos ir de esta pesadilla-.

Sicilia, comenzó a girar lentamente alrededor de ella, mientras le decía

- Tú, me ordenas a mí, quien te crees que eres, para ordenarme a mí lo que debo hacer o dejar hacer. Pero, no te preocupes, Chris ya me había advertido de ti. Además, eres muy egoísta porque solo piensas en ti y en tu querido noviecito y no te importa los destinos de los demás-.

-Usted no es nadie para decirme como tengo que comportarme. Y si usted no lo libera, lo liberare yo misma-.

Mientras, se acercaba a la burbuja de Duncan, por su parte la hechicera, se acercaba a su bola mágica.

-Serás hechizada y solo se romperá cuando aprendas a preocuparte por otras personas. Y veas que hay otras cosas importantes en esta vida y no solo tu propia felicidad-.

Acto seguido toco su orbe mágico y un gran rayo violeta salió de él e impacto directamente en el cuerpo de Courtney, a la vista de Duncan y de todos sus compañeros de elenco.

Después, una gran nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PrincesaStereoLove.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Aún quedaba un poco de neblina, la cual era muy espesa y casi no permitía ver nada que se encontrase a una distancia alejada. Cuando sin que nadie lo notase, las burbujas se rompieron y uno por uno comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo.

La misteriosa mujer, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra junto con Chris, porque ninguno de los dos estaba en la habitación, pero era tal la conmoción de estos jóvenes por lo que había acabado de suceder, que debió pasar unos momentos hasta que notaran este detalle que acabo de contarles.

Cuando Duncan logro salir de su prisión se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde había visto a Courtney discutiendo con la hechicera pero al llegar a ahí se asustó mucho porque solo encontró su vestido y sus zapatos en el suelo. Al disiparse toda la niebla, noto que un pequeño bulto se movía lentamente debajo de esas ropas. Embargado por la duda, decidió averiguar que había debajo del vestido de su novia mientras por su cabeza se arremolinaban un montón de pensamientos de temor.

Su mano sudaba y temblaba mientras se acercaba lentamente a levantar la tela cuando de repente escucho un débil ladrido. Giro rápidamente la cabeza para todos lados y miro a cada uno a los ojos, pero todos lo miraban con la misma incertidumbre, ya que ninguno sabía de dónde provenía ese sonido. Después, volvió a escuchar el ladrido y sin dudarlo, fijo sus ojos en la tela que sostenían sus dos dedos y sin pensarlo dos veces levanto el vestido…

* * *

><p>Al levantar el vestido, se encontró con una pequeña bolita de pelos de color marrón. La primera reacción de Duncan fue lanzar la prendar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y sentía que no le salían palabras de su boca pero al fin tuvo el valor de hablar y con un gran temblor en su voz, le pregunto a ese pequeño ser<p>

-¿Courtney?-.

No tuvo ninguna respuesta, en cambio ese pequeño animalito cambio de posición. Sacando su cabeza de entre sus patas, mostro a todos los que se encontraban ahí su pequeño hocico blanco, sus largas orejas onduladas y sobre todo sus grandes ojos negros que brillaban con un gran temor.

Duncan, que no salía de su asombro, volvió a preguntar

-Princesa, ¿eres tú?-.

La cachorrita levanto sus ojos a Duncan y parándose en sus cuatro patas, lo cual mostraba que su pecho era blanco al igual que la parte inferior de sus patas, movió suavemente su colita, la cual era bastante larga pero formaba un pequeño rizo. Con esta acción a nadie le quedo dudas que esa pequeña cachorrita asustada era Courtney.

Lindsay, fue la primera en hablar

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, COURTNEY SE CONVIRTIO EN UN PERRO!-.

Courtney, la miraba confundida, aunque había entendido lo que la rubia decía, no lo podía creer. Ella nunca había creído en la magia y ahora a causa de ella, estaba convertida en un perro. Y lo peor de todo, es que como veía en blanco y negro no podía ver como estaba su aspecto y no sabía cómo pedirle a los demás que se lo mostraran. Pero, su gran temor era que Duncan no la amara más, después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar nuevamente juntos…

Ella, no alcanzo a procesar este pensamiento que Duncan salió como disparado como un rayo hacia la calle.

Courtney, al ver que Duncan desaparecía por la puerta solo pudo decir

-Gua guaaa gua -.

"_Duncan, mi amor, no me dejes sola, por favor"_

* * *

><p>-Vaya, vaya, parece que la perrita se quedó sin su protector-.<p>

Estas fueron las palabras de Heatder mientras se adelantaba al frente del grupo y viéndola directamente a los ojos, amenazadoramente le dijo

-Así, que solo te interesaba salvar a tu novio y dejarnos a todos a nuestra suerte, sin ponerte pensar lo que iba a ser de nosotros. Bueno, dime que se siente que ahora tu destino esté en nuestras manos. En otras palabras, es hora de la… VENGANZA-.

Acto seguido, la pelinegra se abalanzo a agarrar a Courtney con sus dos manos pero ella fue rápida y salto sobre sus puños cerrados, quedando parada arriba de su cabeza-.

-Alguien sáquemela de arriba de la cabeza, me va a llenar de pulgas-.

A lo que Courtney respondió

-Gua gua grrr gua gua-.

"_A quien le decís pulgosa, si con la maldad que tenes hasta las pulgas te huyen"._

Luego, Courtney bajo sola de la cabeza de Heatder y dándole la espalda movió sus dos patitas trasera hacia atrás, en señal de burla-.

Esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, la furia de la pelinegra era la de un volcán.

-ATRAPEN, A ESA MALDITA PERRA-.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia la captura de Courtney, ella al verse tan amenazada corrió lo más rápido que sus patitas le daban y así salvar su vida de la furia de sus compañeros de elenco. Duncan, todavía seguía sin aparecer.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Courtney, se encontraba totalmente agotada aunque su estado físico siempre había sido bueno, le resultaba muy difícil correr con su nuevo cuerpo. Además, al ser tan largas sus orejas tenía que tener cuidado de no pisarlas para no tropezar.

Pero, parecía que ese día no era el de la surte, porque al girar para cerciorarse si los demás la seguían, piso sus orejas y fue rodando a toda velocidad directamente a un charco de aceite; para quedar totalmente cubierta de aceite de la cabeza a los pies y si intentaba levantarse, resbalaba y volvía a caer, solo logrando ensuciarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Esto fue la oportunidad perfecta para que los demás, llevaran a cabo su tan ansiada venganza…

* * *

><p>Todos se reunieron en torno a ella, formando un circulo y dirigieron sus ojos a Courtney, por su parte ella, tenía mucho miedo por lo que eran capaces de hacerle.<p>

Heatder, tomo de nuevo la iniciativa y hablo

-Escuchen chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer; primero, Alejandro agarra a Courtney mientras que Trent y Gwen bajan a buscar aquel recipiente y Lindsay y Beth vayan a buscar agua para ese recipiente. Ahora, lo único que falta es Shampoo, para darle el peor baño de su vida, jajaja-.

En ese momento, a Lindsay se acordo algo y dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, le dijo

-Yo tengo un Shampoo en mi bolso-.

-Perfecto, Lindsay, anda a buscarlo-.

En unos minutos, estaba todo listo. Alejandro, custodiaba a Courtney dentro de una jaula, de color rojo, mientras que Trent y Gwen junto con Lindsay y Beth llenaban la bañera improvisada con agua helada. Después, Heatder, dio la orden que la sacaran de su prisión y la tiraran al agua.

Courtney, lloraba al sentir el agua tan fría en su cuerpo, era como si miles de agujas lo pincharan y cada vez que intentaba escapar la hundían más al fondo en el recipiente. Nadie, la ayudaba, parecía que todos disfrutaban del sufrimiento del pobre cachorrita que hace unos años atrás había sido su compañera de elenco.

Y ahí fue como la Courtney guerrera salió a la luz, si ella no se salvaba sola nadie la salvaría y en un acto de valentía, mordió las manos de quienes la sostenían y logro escapar; aunque estaba toda mojada y entumecida por el frio recibido, corrió nuevamente por su vida.

La persecución empezó nuevamente pero esta vez era distinta la escena porque Courtney estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

"_Siento que me debilito a cada paso que doy"_

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo angosto, Courtney se vio atrapada por una caja que apareció de la nada y cuando quiso retroceder en sus pasos, se vio obstaculizada por la tapa de la caja, luego sintió como la caja era levantada y trasportada a toda velocidad con ella en su interior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PrincesaStereoLove<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Courtney, la perrita hechizada**

_If we ever meet again_

Courtney, prácticamente rebotaba dentro de la caja; sin duda, la persona que la había atrapado la llevaba con mucha prisa, como si fuera un gran tesoro que se hallaba en medio de una isla desierta. Podía escuchar como sus pies ejercían presión sobre los mosaicos del piso en cada paso que daba.

Ella tenía mucho miedo, ya que no sabía cuál sería su próximo destino. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que sacaría todo el valor necesario para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo en esta nueva aventura que le estaba entregando la vida. Solo una cosa deseaba: que su novio estuviera ahí con ella…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un picaporte que era bajado, una puerta que se abría y que luego se volvía a cerrar a sus espaldas.

Luego, sintió que la caja era apoyada sobre una mesa y que unas manos comenzaban a levantar la tapa. No quería ver quien o quienes eran los que la habían secuestrado y lo que harían con ella, así que instintivamente se hizo una bolita y temblando espero su destino.

* * *

><p>La tapa fue quitada completamente y colocada a un lado de la caja. Ella, comenzó a llorar suavemente, emitiendo un imperceptible sollozo. Pero, para su sorpresa, sintió como un dedo hacia pequeños círculos en su lomo y para ella solo había una persona en todo este mundo que lograba tranquilizarla de ese modo y esa persona era…<p>

Abrió lentamente sus ojos de color ónix para encontrarse con los ojos de Duncan, que demostraban una gran preocupación.

Todavía tenía su dedo sobre ella, cuando salto a su rostro y comenzó a darle besos, a su estilo, por todas partes. El pelinegro, no podía hablar, de la energía que lo embargaba, solo puedo decirle

-ya tranquila nena, yo también te extrañe mucho-.

La tomo en sus dos manos y la deposito suavemente al lado de la caja. Courtney, movía su pequeña colita de alegría pero luego recordó todo el tiempo que estuvo sola y una gran rabia lleno su cuerpo. De repente, comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar con todas sus fuerzas a Duncan.

-Oye, tranquila, ya sé que estas molesta, pero tengo una buena excusa, digo una explicación de mi repentina huida-.

-gua gua-.

"_Pero tú no eres el que está cubierto de suciedad y mojado"_

-Escucha, vamos a tranquilizarnos y hablar del tema pero primero voy a bañarte-.

-guauguaau-.

"_ni lo creas, no voy a dejar que me bañes, estoy muy molesta contigo-._

-Ven aquí-.

En ese instante, la morena se escapó de sus manos, salto de la mesa y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación. Mientras era perseguida por Duncan, que no lograba atraparla.

* * *

><p>Varios minutos, duro esta persecución hasta que un momento dado, Courtney trepo de un salto hacia un sofá de color blanco que había en la habitación y desde esa perspectiva, mientras movía su colita de felicidad, miraba a su novio que ya estaba totalmente agotado y que apenas podía respirar.<p>

Estaba tan concentrada en su triunfo que no se había percatado que Duncan se había recuperado y estaba a punto de atraparla. Cuando se dio cuenta, de esta situación, ya se encontraba entre las manos de éste, mientras que le decía

-me sorprende, princesa, que luego de tantos años de estar conmigo, hayas pensado que yo me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, jajaja…-.

La condujo hasta un pequeño baño y allí comenzó a llenar una bañadera con agua mientras buscaba todos los elementos necesarios para bañar a Courtney. Luego, de tomar todo lo necesario, cerró la canilla y comprobó que el agua no estuviera muy caliente ni tampoco muy fría; al asegurarse que no era así, metió a su novia en la misma, por su parte ella no estaba muy feliz de mojarse nuevamente. Es más los primeros minutos, se resistió mucho a ser bañada pero luego se relajó dejando que las pompas de jabón recorran todo su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Cuando, Courtney quedo totalmente limpia, Duncan tomo una toalla blanca y la envolvió en ella y la llevo hasta el sofá, donde anteriormente, había dejado sus pequeñas huellitas. El pelinegro se sentó y coloco a Courtney a su lado mientras suavemente la secaba. Aunque fue inevitable que el terminar de secarla, se sacudiera lanzando pequeñas gotas de agua y dando por resultado que todos sus pelos quedaran erizados.<p>

Duncan, lanzo una carcajada, pero ella no entendía el motivo de su risa hasta que se vio en un espejo, que tenía a su alcance, y al verse comenzó a ladrar de preocupación, ahora más que un perro parecía un puerco espín

-tranquila, aquí encontré un cepillo-.

En su desesperación, ella no había notado que su novio se había levantado y que de un cajón del escritorio donde estaba la caja, había sacado un cepillo de cerdas con un mango de color azul.

Se volvió a sentar y coloco a su novia sobre sus rodillas y mientras la cepillaba, comenzó a contarle porque había huido dejándola sola.

**POV DE DUNCAN**

En ese instante, cuando te vi convertida en perro, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, necesitaba salir afuera para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido; una mezcla de emociones recorría mi cuerpo: tristeza, dolor, rabia, impotencia. Necesitaba gritar y desahogarme.

Luego, cuando volví, tú ya no estabas ni los demás. Entonces, junte todas tus cosas y las lleve al auto. Pero, debo admitir que lo que más me costó es tomar el anillo de compromiso del suelo y guardarlo en mi bolsillo. En ese instante, sentí como todos nuestros sueños y proyectos se rompían en mil pedazos…

Cuando, estaba cerrando el auto, vi a Chris que salía con Silicia del estudio y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Oiga, señora, nosotros dos tenemos un tema pendiente-.

-Entonces, yo me retiro-.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, porque si Courtney esta así, es por culpa tuya y de esta vieja-

-Primero, yo no soy ninguna vieja y segundo, la transformación es culpa de ella. No pensó en los demás y tuvo su castigo-.

-si si si, eso ya lo dijo antes pero yo quiero a mi prometida de vuelta. Ve este anillo (y le mostré el anillo) es su anillo de compromiso-.

-Escucha, lo lamento mucho pero solo ella lo puede romper cuando aprenda la lección. Yo no puedo hacer nada…

Mientras caminaba, lentamente hacia el estudio, con la cabeza baja y pateaba una pequeña piedrita. La hechicera, comenzó a llamarme mientras que en una de sus manos sacudía una pequeña caja roja. No tenía la menor idea de lo que quería darme pero por la expresión de su rostro parecía que me iba a hacer de mucha utilidad.

**FIN DEL POV DE DUNCAN**

Al terminar de decir esto, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la caja roja y la coloco sobre el sofá. Al abrirla, Courtney descubrió lo que parecía un collar para perro hasta tenía una placa identificadora pero en vez de decir COURTNEY decía PRINCESA. Pero, lo particular de este collar era que a los costados tenía una serie de botones y perillas.

Duncan, lo saco de la caja y comenzó a colocar el collar plateado alrededor del cuello de ella

-este collar te va a permitir hablar con los humanos. Codifica tus ladridos y gruñidos en palabras o algo así, eso es lo que me explico Silicia cuando me lo dio-.

Courtney comenzó a saltar de felicidad. Pero, cuando Duncan estaba por apretar el botón que activaba el mecanismo del collar, interrumpieron en la habitación el resto del elenco.

El pelinegro se levantó de un salto y les dijo

-que rayos, ¿hacen aquí?-.

Heatder, le contesto

-Chris, nos dijo que andabas buscando a Courtney. Entonces, como no la encontramos, suponíamos que estaría contigo. Y por lo que veo no estábamos equivocados. ¡Atrápenla!-.

Ella no quería volver a pasar el mismo infierno, que había pasado antes. Así, que subió al respaldo del sofá y de allí salto a una ventana abierta, que estaba unos centímetros más arriba, que daba hacia la calle, por la cual, en ese instante, pasaba una anciana con una canasta.

Echo un vistazo a todos, deteniéndose un instante, especialmente, en Duncan y sin reflexionar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, salto desde la ventana hacia la canasta. Cayo con éxito dentro de ella pero en el proceso golpeo su cabeza con una lata de tomates, quedando inconsciente.

Cuando, todos salieron hacia la acera, la mujer se alejaba en un taxi hacia un rumbo desconocido por ellos. Duncan, al verlo desaparecer entre los demás automóviles, solo pudo susurrar

-Princesa…-.

* * *

><p><strong>PrincesaStereoLove<strong>

**Nota de autor: Hola, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Estuve mucho tiempo trabajando en él, la verdad que ha cambiado un poco de la idea original. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, ya que es un capitulo esencial en la historia, marcaría un antes y un después. Además, a partir de aquí la participación de Duncan aquí es nula. Así, que no esperen DxC.**

**Me despido. Chau.**


	7. Chapter 7

Una mujer viajaba tranquilamente en la parte trasera de un taxi con una canasta de mimbre a su lado. Dicha mujer se llamaba Amanda, tenía alrededor de 40 años, pelo enrulado de color café, ojos verde esmeralda y ese día llevaba un vestido violeta y un saquito tejido de hilo de color gris.

Luego, de unos minutos, el automóvil se detuvo frente a una antigua casona de color rojo oxido de 4 pisos. En el frente había un pequeño jardín que en el centro del mismo tenía una fuente de mármol y canteros con flores en los más diversos colores a ambos lados de un portón de hierro.

Esta peculiar casa era un orfanatorio y la mujer que pagaba el taxi y descendía de él con la canasta era la directora.

Abrió el portón, el cual se encontraba un poco oxidado y rechinaba cuando se lo abría. Ingreso al recibidor y fue recibida por 2 pequeñas niñas que venían corriendo a su encuentro.

Una de ellas era Juliette, de 3 años, era delgada, de piel pálida, ojos azul cielo y el cabello de color negro, lo llevaba ondeado hasta media espalda. Ese día llevaba puesto un vestido azul índigo de mangas largas con pequeños botones negros, unos zapatitos de charol negro y medias blancas. Además, llevaba el cabello suelto con una cinta azul índigo como vincha. Era seguida por su amiga Stella, que a diferencia de Juliette, tenía 4 años, su piel era blanca, sus ojos y su pelo era negro. Traía puesto un vestido azul marino con botones blancos y lazo haciendo juego, medias blancas, zapatos negros y su cabello está recogido en dos coletas con cintas violetas.

Ambas niñas eran seguidas por Luna, la gatita de Stella, de color gris y tenía la particularidad de tener en su lomo una pequeña mancha blanca en forma de medialuna; llevaba un collar negro con una placa identificativa.

* * *

><p>Las 2 pequeñas eran las únicas en el lugar, ya que las demás niñas ya habían sido adoptadas por una pareja pero por alguna extraña razón estas amigas no encontraba una familia que las recibiera.<p>

Sus historias de vida eran muy tristes, para conocerlas un poco mejor, empezaremos por Stella: tenía 6 semanas de vida cuando fue abandonada, una noche en que la lluvia caía sin cesar sobre la ciudad, por su madre en la puerta de Amanda. Junto a la bebe había una nota que explicaba que ella no podía conservar a la niña, ya que sus abuelos no la querían en su casa y ella no tenía el dinero suficiente para encontrar un nuevo hogar, debido a que ella era muy joven. Por otro lado, el padre no quería saber nada de la niña…

La historia de Juliette, era aún más triste, su madre, luego de dar luz, durante la noche huyo del hospital dejando a la niña con una nota que decía "JULIETTE". A la mañana siguiente cuando las autoridades del hospital se enteraron de lo sucedido y al no presentarse nadie a reclamar la tenencia de la pequeña, se comunicaron con Amanda para que la recibiera en su hogar y le encontrara una familia.

* * *

><p>Las niñas siguieron a la mujer hasta la cocina, la cual era amplia y en el centro tenía una gran mesada, donde dejo la canasta mientras se disponía a escuchar a las niñas.<p>

Juliette, que tiraba del borde de su vestido con sus pequeñas manitos, le dijo

-Paso algo feo en la tele, estábamos viendo a Duncan y Courtney y sus amigos y luego se puso todo negro. Yo…tengo miedo que les haya pasado algo malo-.

Al terminar de hablar, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Amanda, se agacho a su altura, la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó junto a la canasta mientras la consolaba y secaba sus lágrimas.

-shhh, tranquila, amor mío. Estoy segura que todos ellos están bien, a veces los programas tienen fallas técnicas y se cortan, pero no es nada para preocuparse. Vas a ver que muy pronto van a volver a estar en la tele-.

Mientras, Stella, buscaba en las alacenas de abajo, comida para su gatita, le dijo

-Amanda, tiene razón, todo va a estar bien. Estoy segura que a Courtney no le pasó nada malo-.

Juliette, que se estaba chupando en dedo gordo de su mano derecha, se lo saco y le grito

-Eso lo dices para hacerte la buena pero yo sé que no la quieres a Courtney porque la quieres más a Gwen-.

Entonces ambas niñas empezaron a pelear.

Mientras, la mujer se disponía a sacar los alimentos de la cesta, dijo para sí misma

-aquí, vamos de nuevo…-.

* * *

><p>-Por todos los cielos-.<p>

Fue el grito de Amanda que hizo callar a las niñas y preguntarse qué es lo que había en la canasta, si después de todo solo había ido al mercado.

Juliette fue la primera en acercarse y al ver hacia el interior se encontró con una pequeña perrita de color marrón que dormía profundamente entre las verduras.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y al alzar sus ojos hacia Amanda, le pregunto

-¿Me la puedo quedar?-.

-Nose, querida. Capaz la pobre se extravió y hay una familia buscándola-.

Stella, se acercó a ver a Courtney y dijo

-Yo estaría muy triste si Luna se perdiera-.

-Pero, yo la voy a cuidar hasta que aparezcan sus dueños. Por favor…-.

Amanda al ver que no podría hacer entrar en razón a Juliette, le dijo

-De acuerdo, se quedara con nosotras hasta que aparezcan los dueños pero la llevaremos al veterinario, capaz sabe algo de su familia y asegurarnos de que está bien de salud-.

Juliette, comenzó a saltar de alegría por la habitación; tomo la canasta y mientras iba a su habitación, anuncio

-Ya tengo un nombre para ella-.

Amanda y Stella, preguntaron

-¿Cuál?-.

-Princesa-.

Luego, desapareció por la puerta mientras se escuchaba como subía las escaleras de madera hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, Duncan se encontraba en la casa de Britanny y Trevor contándoles todo lo sucedido<p>

-No entiendo porque todo lo malo nos ocurre a nosotros-.

Britanny, mientras lloraba en los brazos de su novio, decía

-Pensar que hace unos días, Courtney estaba planificando su boda y ahora es un perro perdido en la gran ciudad y solo sabemos que está en la canasta de una anciana-.

Duncan sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, continúo hablando

-Courtney, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar desde el momento en que llego a la casa esa maldita carta. Me siento tan inútil, al no saber por dónde empezar a buscarla-.

El pelinegro al notar que su amigo no le dirigía la palabra y tenía la vista clavada al suelo, le dijo

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Acaso no me estas escuchando, te estoy diciendo que mi novia no aparece-.

Trevor levanto la vista y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le contesto

-Te estoy escuchando, Duncan. Solo que estoy pensando cómo encontrar a la misteriosa mujer. Acaso, ¿había cámaras en el lugar donde desapareció Courtney?-.

Duncan reflexiono unos minutos y luego respondió

-Sí, había una en un poste en la esquina de la calle donde la mujer subió al taxi-.

-Perfecto, entonces, manos a la obra. Duncan, necesito que me lleves a la central de vigilancia de la ciudad, ahí revisaremos las cámaras para localizar a la mujer. No te preocupes yo sé lo que hago-.

-Confió en ti, hermano-.

Trevor se despidió de su novia y ambos amigos partieron rumbo en buscas de pistas para encontrar a Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, la verdad que hacía mucho que no publicaba nada. Disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia porque siento mucha libertad al escribirla porque no me siento atada a la serie. Por cierto, quiero aclarar que al principio de la historia la niña se llamaba Sunny y ahora cambio a Juliette.<strong>

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y la invención del personaje de Juliette, es autoría de sakaki-sam DXC 12345.**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- Courtney, la perrita hechizada**

**POV de Courtney**

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos y al estirar mis patas, me di cuenta que todavía seguía siendo un perro y que todo lo que había sucedido no había sido un sueño; además seguía estando dentro de la canasta porque mis uñas se atascaban con el entramado del mimbre. Comencé a hacer memoria y recordé que estaba escapando del elenco, luego me subí a una ventana, desde la cual me tire a esta canasta de una mujer que paseaba por la vereda. La pregunta ahora es ¿Dónde estoy?

Estaba con esa idea en mi cabeza cuando empecé a sentir que alguien comenzaba a sacudir la canasta y al dirigir mis ojos hacia el techo me encontré con una pequeña niña que me miraba y en su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de felicidad y asombro.

Luego de unos segundos, me dijo

-Hola Princesa, ya despertaste. Yo soy Juliette, tu nueva dueña-.

"_No puedo creer lo que está diciendo esta niña, ahora soy su mascota. Esto está cada vez peor"._

Luego me tomo en sus brazos y me alzo a la altura de sus ojos y me dijo

-No puedo creer que tengo una mascota al igual que Stella y además, tienes el mismo nombre que Duncan le puso a Courtney: Princesa-.

"_Retiro lo anterior, esto es peor: mi dueña es una niña fanática mía y de Duncan"._

En ese momento, entro otra niña a la habitación con un vestido azul y le dijo

-Veo que tu perrita ya despertó-.

Se acercó a mí y me tomo una de mis patas en señal de saludo y me dijo

-Hola soy Stella y esta es mi gatita Luna-.

Luego, ambas niñas nos colocaron en el suelo y se comenzaron a hablar de temas que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Para mi sorpresa, Luna comenzó a hablar conmigo

-Bienvenida-.

-No lo puedo creer. Entiendo lo que dices-.

-Pues claro, entre animales nos entendemos, lo que no nos entienden son los humanos-.

-Es que yo no soy un animal, soy una humana convertida en perro-.

-Jaja, si claro y tú crees que yo voy a caer en eso-.

-No estoy bromeando, es la pura verdad. Tengo un hechizo sobre mí-.

-Pues como sea, bienvenida al orfanatorio-.

-¡Que!-.

**Fin del POV de Courtney**

* * *

><p>Dos amigos estacionaban frente a un edificio de 20 pisos con vidrios a prueba de balas. Descendieron del auto gris e ingresaron al lugar. Después de recorrer varios pasillos y subir pisos llegaron a una gran habitación blanca que tenía una silla y enfrente de ella había una consola y varias pantallas que mostraban diferentes sitios de la ciudad.<p>

Trevor se sentó en la silla y comenzó a presionar diferentes botones y las imágenes de las pantallas se agrandaban, achicaban o destacaban algún detalle en particular.

Mientras, Duncan observaba todo, parado atrás de su amigo, él le dijo

-Muy bien, Duncan. Decime la dirección y la hora-.

-St. Wilde 187, 10:45 hs-.

Trevor tecleo todos los datos en la consola y Duncan, al ver la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla, dijo a su amigo

-Esa es la mujer que se llevó a Courtney-.

Trevor asintió y con el mouse hizo click en la imagen y seguidamente, aparecieron todos los datos sobre ella. En ese instante, Duncan le pregunto

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer estas cosas?-.

- Tengo un amigo en la C.I.A que me enseño y aunque no lo creas, es muy útil-.

Trevor comenzó a imprimir la información, mientras que Duncan se encontraba muy aturdido por todo lo sucedido. Se dirigió a su amigo y le dijo

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire; voy a la plaza, que está aquí cerca-.

- No hay problema, termino con esto y nos encontramos allí-.

Duncan salió del edificio, cruzo la calle y se recostó bajo la sombra de un gran roble, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Courtney<strong>

No podía creer lo que esta gata me decía pero no pude seguir hablando con ella porque la niña que se llamaba Juliette me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su cama, se sentó en el borde y sobre sus rodillas me coloco a mí. Luego, tomo un cepillo con mango de madera y comenzó a cepillar todo mi pelaje y al terminar me coloco dos cintas rosadas en las orejas en forma de moño. No quiero verme al espejo porque estoy segura que estoy ridícula.

-Tienes que estar linda para ir al veterinario-.

"_Esta niña tiene que estar bromeando, yo no pienso ir a ningún veterinario. Ya tengo bastante contigo"._

Intente escapar pero no pude porque Juliette me tenía en su poder. Salimos de la habitación y me bajaba a los saltos de escalón en escalón rumbo a la consulta. Espero en el trayecto poder huir y encontrar a Duncan…

**Media hora después**

Aunque no lo crean, yo, Courtney, no pude escapar de 2 niñas, una anciana y un gato.

Llegamos al veterinario y aunque me resistí y me escabullí, el veterinario logro comprobar que me encontraba en buenas condiciones de salud y como era de esperarse, no sabía quiénes eran mis dueños.

Con esta noticia, Juliette, se puso muy feliz y la mujer, que se llamaba Amanda, dijo que podía adoptarme como mascota. Me compro una correa y tomaron la placa, que ya tenía mi nombre, y al reverso agregaron los datos de mi nueva casa. Lamentablemente, no descubrieron el interruptor que me permitía comunicarme con ellos, así que tendré que buscar alguna otra forma para que me entiendan…

Al salir de la veterinaria, las 5 fuimos a una plaza que se encontraba cerca de allí. Estábamos paseando por el sector de los juegos infantiles mientras Amanda nos vigilaba desde una banca de madera, cuando vi a Duncan dormido bajo un árbol; me enoje mucho, él dormía y yo estaba paseando con dos cintitas rosadas en mi cabeza con una niña que era mi dueña.

Igualmente, a pesar de mi enojo, corrí hacia él pero Juliette me tiraba de la correa hacia el lado contrario; al parecer era hora de volver a casa. Ladraba con todas mi fuerzas e intentaba con mis dientes romper la correa pero todo fue en vano. Duncan no me escucho ni me vio.

Mientras, cruzábamos la calle, vi que Trevor se acercaba al árbol y despertaba a Duncan. Estoy empezando a pensar que mi idea de escapar de Juliette va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que yo pensaba…

**Fin del Pov de Courtney**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, la verdad que estoy muy triste que en el anterior capitulo no recibí ni un comentario, así que si a alguien no le gusto me gustaría saber la razón. Esta semana empiezo a cursar la facultad, así que nose cuando actualizare nuevamente y a diferencia de otras historias, disfruto mucho escribiéndola.<strong>

**La otra noticia que tengo para darles es que he empezado aquí una comunidad de Isla del Drama pero con historias en español, ya que hay muchos autores nuevos en nuestro idioma y creo que es una buena idea que haya un lugar donde hacerse conocidos. Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


End file.
